


One More Summer's Day

by RaindropNinja



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: AU, Fluff, Knuckle kisses, M/M, Melancholy, Sweetness, but it's a crackship I love too much, but it's really hard to tell from just context, in case there was any confusion, technically a modern!college!AU that I intend to write more stuff for, they have to part because they're going to different universities, yes I know it's a crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropNinja/pseuds/RaindropNinja
Summary: Even one more day.Just one more summer's day with you.That's all I want.





	One More Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is definitely a crackship, but it's a crackship I will love 'til my dying day. 
> 
>  
> 
> (To understand the circumstances/AU, just read the tags. I swear it'll get more fleshed out as I write more stuff for it.)

_Even one more day. Just one more summer's day with you. That's all I want._

The title of the book is something he can’t read and something he doesn’t quite care enough to ask about. For all his worldly education thus far, Valentian is not a language he’d ever bothered to learn. _That may have to change sometime in the future_ , he thinks to himself with half-interest.

Most of his focus is on the young man whose head rests in his lap, whose arms are outstretched above him with the aforementioned indecipherable book in his hands, whose eyes meander the pages at a calm, unhurried pace. As a reader, he takes his time to appreciate each phrase, to enjoy every new detail and description of the world that’s unfurling in his mind with each passing word.

“Lukas.” Arvis’ voice breaks the silence, but not the serenity. The sunlight pooling at the edges of the shadows around them is still warm and steady and in harmony with the gentle breeze that makes the grasses dance and the branches whisper over their heads. The twittering of birds is still ever-present in the tree above them, melodic, lighthearted notes that need not be deciphered or even understood. And Lukas’s gaze is still fixed on the book, his quiet red eyes looking ever upwards at the text that, out of the two of them, only he can comprehend. But there’s a different quality to them than before, as if the sound of Arvis’ voice, however distant, has affected some kind of change in them--or in the young man they belong to. Arvis watches him for a while, comfortable silence enveloping them again. He watches his hands, which don’t shift or stir to turn the pages as they had been doing before. He watches his eyes, which don’t wander in the same steady manner as they previously had. He crosses his arms, jostling the book a little, and elicits no reaction at all from the young man with his head still in his lap and his elbows locked in place. Eventually, Arvis can’t help giving in to the growing curiosity he feels. “Lukas,” he says again, a little more insistently.

“Hm?” Lukas blinks a couple times and his red eyes regain their prior clarity and focus as they shift over to take in Arvis’ face.

Arvis’ eyes are looking back into his, deep crimson, steady and invested. "What are you thinking of so intently?"

Lukas’ reply is almost cheerful in its innocence. “What do you mean?"

"That look on your face. You’re contemplating something."

“Is it considered strange to get absorbed in a book once in a while?” Lukas inquires with the small, quiet smile he often wears, one that almost seems to hold a secret amusement.

“Your eyes were unfocused. You weren’t reading,” Arvis points out, resting the tip of his index finger in the center of Lukas’ forehead. Lukas nearly crosses his eyes in a lazy attempt to look at it, and after, he sighs softly, the smile staying in place but changing in quality; less secretive, more vulnerable.

“I was… a little lost in my thoughts,” he replies, closing the book and setting it on his chest, resting his hands over it. He closes his eyes and continues, “The two main characters in this book are… well, they have no responsibilities or cares. No worries ever weigh on their shoulders; they are unburdened by unpleasant emotions like sorrow and rage. They have each other forever, in an endless summer, filled with joy and nothing else.”

Arvis is silent for a long moment after listening to Lukas’ description. “That sounds ideal, if unrealistic,” he remarks, his eyes closing as he leans his head back against the trunk of the tree he sits against.

“My thoughts exactly,” Lukas replies with a soft laugh, his eyes cracking the slightest bit open again. Once more, they focus on Arvis’ face as he takes a moment to sort through his thoughts before putting them into words. “And I suppose I got lost in thoughts of such a desirable scenario.” He raises his hand and touches Arvis’ cheek, and the other’s eyes flutter open in soft surprise at the gentle gesture. “An endless summer together sounds ideal… doesn’t it?”

Arvis doesn’t respond to such a statement, not verbally. The palest of pinks rises to his face and he turns his head to press his lips to Lukas’ palm, taking hold of his hand as he does so. Lukas just laughs softly again. “Goodness, I’ve never allowed myself to entertain thoughts of such utopian dreams… I suppose an eternity is an awful long time,” Lukas remarks, and his last words have a hint of a tease in them. He laces their fingers together as Arvis turns his gaze back to him, and he smiles a little more easily. “I’d be happy with even one more day,” he hums, his red eyes holding a softness they only ever hold when he gazes at Arvis.

Arvis sighs and rests his cheek on their joined knuckles, squishing his face in a manner that Lukas finds equal parts elegant and adorable. “Just one more day?” he echoes.

“Just one more,” Lukas replies in kind, his eyes never leaving Arvis’. “Just one more summer’s day with you.”

Arvis exhales softly and lets his eyes slip shut, ruminating on Lukas’ words. If Lukas didn’t know him any better, he would have assumed Arvis thought his musings, or rather this whole line of conversation, ridiculous, even laughable. But Lukas can tell, by the soft sigh he gives and the kiss he presses to their knuckles, by the way his eyes open for a moment to look at the recumbent man and the quiet manner in which they flutter shut again, that he shares the silent longing, the fervent wish that they could have more time together, that their summer didn’t have to end with this day and they didn’t have to part on the morrow. That they didn’t have to fall asleep alone tomorrow night and for many nights after.

Arvis opens his eyes a little heavily after quite some time has passed, after feeling Lukas shift here and there in his lap, after listening to the birdsong taper away with the waning daylight, after feeling a chill starting to slowly creep into the air around them. His eyes first find the book in Lukas’ hands, which is open and resting on his chest. His scarlet gaze then shifts to Lukas’ face, taking in the sight of his peacefully closed eyes and chill-flushed cheeks. He gazes at him for a moment or two more, then sighs as he realizes Lukas is asleep. _Is this how you want to spend the last of our time together? Sleeping?_ he comments dryly, though the words never pass his lips. His query is silent in the waking world, and Lukas remains undisturbed, tranquil in his light slumber. Instead of dwelling on it, Arvis breathes out an unhurried sigh and settles a hand on Lukas’ head, carefully working his fingers through his short, soft red locks. “Just one more day, hm?” He tilts his head back against the tree again, closing his eyes as the cool evening breeze catches his long hair and caresses his face, and sighs softly again. “What I wouldn’t give…”


End file.
